


Presence

by amuk



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Irisviel’s presence was nowhere to be found.--Saber, Shirou





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder about Saber’s thoughts on Illya and the compound and everything…

 

“What are you doing?” Shirou asked as he entered the old warehouse.

 

Saber remained where she was, seated on the dirt floor. It had been years since she was last here. It had been the blink of an eye since she was last here.

 

Due to this war, both statements were equally true.

 

Reaching out, she traced the faint lines of a magical circle, Irisviel’s last lifeline. The marks were still there somehow, despite it all. If she closed her eyes, she could see Irisviel’s frail body, her soft smile, the gentle rise of her hand.

 

 _I’m fine_ , she had lied. _I can last a little longer_.

 

“I’m inspecting,” Saber said aloud, answering simply.

 

“I can see that much,” Shirou grumbled, walking closer. Peering down at the lines himself, he stared at them as though he was looking at them for the first time. “Anything interesting?”

 

A better question was what she didn’t find. Kiritsugu’s presence flowed throughout the estate, tiny traces of his magic lingering in the shadows and entrances. It made sense she would find him in the darkest parts of the land.

 

Irisviel’s magic, however, was nowhere to be found. Not in the great hall, where she liked to have her tea. Not in the garden, where she’d watch the moon as they planned their next move, her movements slow and precise as she pointed on the map.

 

Not even in this small seal, this link between her and the land, the last stop gate measure against the holy grail.

 

She was gone. Truly gone. The last of her presence had been used to summon Saber.

 

“There’s nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Shirou scuffed the seal lightly with his shoes. “You sure?”

 

Clenching her fist, Saber got up and shook her head. “Nothing.”

 

“Ok…” He nodded, not quite believing her. “Rin wanted to plan something.”

 

“Let’s go.” She watched him leave the warehouse—he was still a teenager, all awkward limbs and untested strength. Still growing.

 

He wasn’t anything like Irisviel or Kiritsugu—there was no ruthless cunning nor did he carry a gentle strength to endure.

 

The only thing he shared was his fragility. No, his was even worse, without spell or skill to protect himself. It wouldn’t take much to hurt him.

It wouldn’t take much to kill him.

 

Shirou turned around, waiting for her to catch up and Saber clenched her fist tighter.

 

No, she won’t fail this time. He won’t disappear like they did.

 

She will protect him, no matter what.


End file.
